Drinks and Drawings
by writteninstony
Summary: Superfamily fluff. "I may be shorter than your father, but I am far, far bigger in other areas." One-shot. Read and review!


A/N: i'm honestly not sure what this is, i looked at a bunch of pictures and then turned them into a coherent story which probably isn't coherent but whatever... also props to hanna because she helped with this and also because she made this account for our weird superfamily stories

* * *

"Next year we're making sure the Christmas party is booze-free" Steve said to his son, who was helping to carry a drunken Tony into their bedroom.

"Maybe you could just keep a better eye on dad" Peter smirked, earning him an eye roll from Steve and a mumble of "I don't need to be watched" from Tony. They lay Tony down on the bed, and Steve placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks for the help son. I'm sorry about your father" he shot Tony a glare. Peter chuckled

"No problem Pops. Dad, lay off the eggnog. Goodnight." He turned around and began to walk out of the room, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed a few framed drawings on his parents' night stand. "You still have these?" Peter asked holding up one of the pictures "Damn, that must have been like 10 years ago.. Whatever, night dads" he said, exiting the room. Steve smiled fondly at the artwork, remembering the day. He had sat down next to Peter, who had spent the entire afternoon on the family room floor, drawing pictures.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked, gingerly picking up one of the drawings as if it were a priceless work of art. "No," Peter replied, not looking up from his coloring. "I was going to show them to you anyways." Steve gazed affectionately at his son's artwork; the majority of his pictures were of their little family, or his and Tony's crime fighting personas.

"Hey Tony, come look at what our awesome son made" he called out to his husband, who just so happened to be walking past the room. He strolled over, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Wow kiddo," he said, plopping himself down across from Steve. "These are really good!"

"Aren't they?" Steve said with pride.

Peter looked up from his current piece of work just in time to watch Tony's face fall.

"Whatsa matter dad? I thought you liked them.." he trailed off worriedly.

"I love them Peter, it's just... do you really think I'm that much shorter than Pops? I mean, sure, he's got a few inches on me, but if you think this drawing is to scale then you must think he's like 2 feet taller than me, and I'm sorry but that's just not true."

Peter giggled "Dad, you're so tiny compared to Pops!"

"Did you hear that Tony?" Steve laughed, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just know that I may be shorter than your father, but I am far, far bigger in other areas." He said, winking at Steve.

"Ha, you wish" Steve scoffed, smiling wide.

"What do you mean dad?" Peter asked innocently.

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony and smirked, wondering how his husband was going to get himself out of this one.

"Brains, for one thing." Tony replied, tapping his forehead and shooting Steve a devilish grin.

"Sorry Pops, but Dad is right, he does have bigger brains."

"We'll see about that later," Steve said, giving Tony one last look before turning back to his son. "For now let's look at this masterpiece" he continued, referring to the picture that Peter had just finished coloring in. "Since when does Loki have blonde hair?"

"Pops that's you, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Steve smiled "my army of puppies" he said, referring to the family pets that he and Peter had been playing with only a few weeks before. He had dressed up as Loki, and Peter as Captain America, and they had playfully battled it out, reenacting the Avengers' battle with the villain several years prior. Unlike the Avengers' fight, however, "Loki" prevailed, winning due to his army of affectionate dogs (and his mad tickling skills).

"I say we get these framed, what do ya think Cap?" Tony said, holding up another drawing.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. We can put them all over the house. It'll be like we have our own personal art gallery. If that's okay with the artist..." he said, knowing what the response would be.

"Of course!" Peter beamed. Both Steve and Tony couldn't help but to beam back.

"Well then, it's settled. We're going to have the coolest art gallery in the entire city." Tony said, picking up Peter and lifting him into the air.

"You guys are the best dads in the world" Peter said, looking the happiest he'd ever been.

"We're probably not the best dads, but you are definitely the best-"

Steve was ripped out of his memories by the sound of Tony drunkenly calling him from the bed.

"Hey Steve" he slurred "wanna put down that picture and come punish me or something, ya know, for getting so hammered?"

Steve shook his head, placing the frame back in its place on the dresser before sitting down on the bed next to Tony.

"I'll deal with you in the morning. For now just shut up and go to sleep"

"Sounds good to me." Tony rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes.

Steve was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard Tony mumble "Love you Cap." as his breathing slowed to a steady pace.

Steve sighed and smiled up at the ceiling. "Love you too."


End file.
